Dia
by nubie
Summary: "Hinata-chan? Daijoubu?" / "Aku, Aku takut." / "Naruto-kun, ada apa?" / "Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?" / 'Uchiha' / genre berkemungkinan berganti sesuai tema chapter xD now Chap. 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Romance**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), EyD mungkin tidak baku, sedikit fantasy/mystery, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak tahu hari ini hari apa. Yang ia tahu hari ini semuanya terasa aneh, tidak biasanya, Naruto, teman baiknya tersebut duduk diam dengan manis mengikuti pelajaran dari guru favoritnya, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini. Bukannya ia lebih suka pada Naruto yang berisik, tapi hanya saja ia merasa salah, entah hari itu, waktu itu, saat itu atau pikirannya sendiri waktu itu. Dan ia tahu _feeling_nya hampir selalu benar.

"Naruto?" Ia berbisik pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Namikaze-san, Hyuuga-san, apa ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Entah kenapa Kurenai yang tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan murid-muridnya selama initiba-tiba menegur mereka, lengkap dengan tatapan bak elangnya.

"Tidak ada, _Sensei_. Hyuuga-san hanya ingin meminjam penghapus." Naruto berkata dengan tenang, mengabaikan Hinata yang seolah tertampar drama picisan.

Semua terasa semakin aneh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Naruto bisa berkata dan berekspresi setenang itu. Jika yang berada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Shino atau Shikamaru, atau minimal Chouji atau Kiba, ia akan percaya. Tapi demi kuah ramen, ini Naruto si biang ribut. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, gadis itu memilih diam dan kembali mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

Hinata menyiapkan garpu dan sendok untuk makan siangnya, sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk menyantap ramen kesukaannya. Gadis itu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya sampai saat ia akan mengunyah sosis goreng kesukaannya. Suasana di kantin terlihat sepi, murid-murid lain pun hanya beberapa yang ia lihat, tidak sampai sepuluh orang termasuk mereka berdua.

Tubuhnya menegang, ia kembali merasakan firasat buruk. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang masuk ke kantin dan memilih duduk di meja yang berada di seberang mereka. Awalnya ia malas memperhatikan orang tersebut, tetapi ia merasa seolah diawasi oleh orang tersebut. Dan entah kenapa auranya seolah mengintimidasi.

Hinata balas mengamati perawakan pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike hitam, kulit putih dengan muka khas oriental, mata yang gelap, dan seringai yang menurut Hinata menakutkan. Pemuda tersebut tidak sedang memesan atau menunggu pesanan atau apapun. Sejauh yang Hinata lihat walaupun ia tidak berani beradu pandang, pemuda tersebut sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi langsung menyelesaikan makan siangnya lalu menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat tersebut. Awalnya ia merasa lega, namun saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, pemuda tadi masih mengikutinya. Ia mulai berbelok-belok melewati lorong-lorong sekolah untuk menghindari pemuda tadi, namun entah kenapa pemuda tersebut seolah selalu bisa menyusul mereka kemanapun mereka pergi. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang dikiranya adalah Laboratorium Biologi.

"Kau mau apa disini, Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tunggu disini saja."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Pokoknya tidak lama. Tunggu disini ya."

"Kalau begitu baiklah."

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat rute terakhir yang ia lewati, karena ia termasuk buruk dalam mengingat suatu jalan. Satu pilihan yang ia punya, menemui orang tadi.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Wah, kau akhirnya menemuiku."

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu." kata pria tersebut lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

'_Apa? Apa dia bilang? Dia gila atau apa? Aku bahkan baru melihatnya hari ini. Memangnya siapa dia berkata seenaknya berkata begitu?_'

"Jadi pacarku ya."

"Aku,, Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Orang tadi? Kupikir dia temanmu."

Perlahan pemuda tersebut bergerak mendekatinya. Tidak mau terintimidasi lebih jauh, Hinata pun berlari. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun nafasnya seakan mau habis, yang ia pikirkan hanya menemui Naruto secepatnya.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto telah berada didepannya.

"Kumohon bantu aku." Gadis tersebut berkata dengan napas tersengal karena berlari melebihi kemampuannya selama ini.

Alis Naruto bertaut, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Alih-alih bertanya, Naruto malah melihat kebelakang Hinata yang juga membuat Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

Langkah kaki pemuda yang ditemui Hinata tadi pelan dan dibuat setenang mungkin, namun bagi Hinata, hal tersebut seolah palu gada yang dihantamkan pada dinding berbatu. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai, sedangkan Hinata semakin ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik Naruto kemudian menciumnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto._'

Pemuda tersebut berhenti, untuk beberapa saat Hinata lega, namun tubuhnya kembali menegang saat dirasanya tatapan pemuda tersebut semakin menusuk dengan tangan terkepal. Dan Hinata pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

_Kriiiing!_

Jam weker berbunyi keras, seorang gadis menggeliat di tempat tidur berusaha menjangkau dan mematikan jam weker tersebut. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah boneka beruang besar yang selalu dipeluknya saat tidur. Gadis itu tersenyum pelan.

"_Yokatta_.. Untung cuma mimpi."

Gadis itu mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit buram.

"Aku bisa gila jika itu sungguhan."

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi, memakai pakaian, merapikan rambutnya sebentar, dan keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng tas ransel di pundak kirinya.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, _Kaa_-san." Sapa Hinata saat melihat ibunya masih sarapan pagi dimeja makan.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-chan."

"_Tou_-san dan Hanabi-chan mana?"

"Mereka baru saja berangkat, _Tou_-sanmu ada rapat. Tadi kata Hanabi kau tidak bangun-bangun."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa_-san, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata."

"Iya,_ Kaa_-san."

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Hinata-chaan!" Seseorang berteriak dari dalam kelas saat wajah Hinata muncul dari pintu. Ia masih sedikit ingat perihal mimpinya tadi pagi, tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil berpura-pura menutup telinganya, Naruto cemberut. Ia bersyukur pada Naruto yang seperti ini, berisik namun membuatnya tenang.

"Aku mau duduk dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Sini aku bawakan tasmu."

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka yang berdekatan dengan dinding.

"Hinata-chaan!" Teriak seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu. Lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ino?" Naruto yang berada didekatnya menggosok telinganya yang seperti mau pecah mendengar suara Ino yang barusan didengungkannya dengan oktaf yang cukup tinggi.

"Ssst, ini urusan wanita, kau diam saja."

Naruto mendelik kesal, bukannya ia mau mencampuri urusan orang tapi demi sosis goreng, suara Ino itu berisik-berisik gimana gitu, ia seolah mendengar parade kembang api yang diledakkan tepat disamping telinganya. Berdenging, refleks Naruto menutup telinganya dan sedikit menjauh.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Kalian ini masih saja bertengkar, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada siswa baru, dia tampan sekali, ah rasanya aku jatuh cinta." Ino berkata dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang.

"Biar kutebak, pasti selanjutnya kau berharap ia satu kelas dengan kita?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" Tanpa sadar Ino berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, sedangkan Hinata menatap horror pada sesuatu dibelakang Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu."

Takut-takut Ino berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Hinata tanpa berani adu pandang dengan orang yang menyuruhnya tadi. Karena tanpa dilihat pun ia sudah tahu itu adalah guru paling _killer_ di sekolah itu. Miss Mitarashi Anko, guru muda yang mengajarkan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, lulusan Sastra Inggris langsung dari negeri Inggris, dan juga seorang calon penulis novel romansa yang rasanya sedikit tidak cocok mengingat kesannya dimata para murid yang terdengar garang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum saya mengajar, saya akan mengenalkan siswa baru pada kalian. Uchiha-san, silahkan masuk."

Hinata yang penasaran dan Ino yang masih berbinar melihat kearah seorang pemuda yang muncul dari luar. Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam, bermata gelap, dengan muka khas oriental lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah, Hinata.

Mata gadis itu membulat.

"Tampannya."

"Di-Dia..."

"Salam kenal, aku Uchiha..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tebece-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai minnaaaa, ini draft lama yang gak sengaja ketemu waktu aku sibuk nyari draft fanfiksi kibahina dari author yang akunnya gak kutemuin lagi, karena ini draft lama jadi aku juga lupa-lupa inget kerangkanya gimana -_- terus yang aku gak tau ini genrenya juga apaaaaan /histeris**_

_**Oke, aku beraniin buat publish disini kali aja ntar inspirasinya nyangkut keotak lagi /ohok, oia buat minna juga yang kira-kira punya ide buat cerita ini gimana dan berbaik hati mau bantuin aku monggoh kasih sumbangan pencerahan :')**_

**re-ed: 11/07/15**

**Beberapa penyesuaian kutambahin karena aku ngerasa kata-katanya ada yang rancu. Dan ujungnya malah nambah jumlah words, haha**

_**Akhir kata, kritik dan saran atau mau ngasih kue, just klik review. :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_

**en-u****be- i-e**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Mystery**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), EyD mungkin tidak baku, sedikit fantasy/mystery, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan bercat kuning lembut, terlihat seorang pemuda duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan motif bunga putih. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan seorang gadis berambut kontras dengannya yang sedang tertidur dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin muncul dari pelipisnya. Sekali lagi, ia harap percikan air yang diambilnya dari meja disamping tempat tidur tersebut bisa menyadarkannya.

"Hah, hah, hah."

"Hinata-chan? _Daijoubu_?" tanya Naruto panik.

Hinata yang baru terbangun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, dan pemuda itu tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Tenanglah, itu cuma mimpi Hinata-chan." Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi, tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata—"

"—Aku, aku takut."

Gadis itu tertunduk lemas, setengah menjatuhkan diri pada tumpukan boneka disamping bantalnya.

"Hei, _Kero-pin_ milikmu berguna juga untuk saat ini. Kepalamu terlindungi dari dinding." Setengah bercanda ia menunjuk boneka yang mirip peliharaan kakeknya yang kini menjadi alas tempat sandaran kepala Hinata, Lalu menariknya pelan.

Gadis itu meringis, "Namanya _Roro-chan_, Naruto."

"_Souka_." Naruto mengangguk-angguk antara paham atau hanya ingin menyenangkan lawan bicaranya saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?"

Ia mengambil gelas bening di meja dan menuangkan air lalu memberikannya pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_."

Lalu menyesapnya pelan.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, kalian mau _dango_ dan _ocha_ hangat?"

Suara teriakan pelan terdengar dari lantai bawah, dan dua kepala berbeda warna menoleh bersamaan.

"Biar aku saja yang turun." Tangan Naruto memberi isyarat agar ia yang melakukannya.

"Kau disini saja dulu, habiskan airmu, ya."

Naruto ber_ojigi_ sebentar dan mulai turun. Hinata meminum kembali air tadi dan menuangkannya kembali ke gelasnya. Rasanya ia seperti terkena dehidrasi.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali membawa nampan berisi teko, dua cangkir dan setoples makanan.

"Ini makanlah."

Ucapnya setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja, lalu ia menarik kursi belajar Hinata mendekat.

"Aku pikir tadi Kaa-san menawarkan dango."

"Aku menolaknya. Dalam perjalanan kesini tadi aku sudah makan sepiring dango. _Haah_, seandainya _Kaa_-sanmu menawarkan ramen ya."

Raut muka Naruto mendadak terlihat kecewa.

"_Ano_, maafkan _Kaa_-sanku ya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menemanimu ke Ramen Ichiraku."

"_Hontou ni_?"

Dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

.

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita?" tanya Naruto setelah menutup buku tebal yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

Cemilannya sudah tinggal setengah toples, sedangkan ocha hangat yang diambilnya tadi sudah hampir habis. Ia mengambil cangkir tadi lalu mengisinya dengan air biasa.

"Tentang apa?"

"Katamu kau bermimpi buruk, tolong jangan katakan kalau kau melihatku dalam wujud katak _Jii_-chan atau hantu toilet."

Alis Hinata mengerut dan garis bibirnya melebar, seperti menahan tawa.

"Kupikir itu tidak terlalu buruk."

"Hinata-chan, jangan membuatku merinding." Ia mengambil kembali cemilan dalam toples dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kesini?"

"Kau tidak suka ya aku datang?"

"Kau ini sedang PMS ya? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Baik, baik. Aku ingin meminjam catatanmu. Kalau pelajaran Mitarashi-sensei—"

"Miss Mitarashi, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan mengoreksiku tiba-tiba."

Hinata tersenyum jahil.

"Ah sudahlah, jadi bagaimana mimpimu tadi?" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang bermimpi."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Maksudku aku seperti bermimpi."

"Memang tadi itu mimpi, lalu?"

"Mimpi yang nyata."

"Lalu kau bermimpi tentang apa?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada _Roro-chan_, dan menghela napas perlahan.

"Aku tadi bermimpi kalau aku sedang bermimpi."

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Aku tadi bermimpi kalau aku sedang bermimpi."

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin meragukan kemampuan berpikir ataupun analisa Naruto, namun sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Maksudku, dalam mimpiku aku seperti sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu tapi ternyata itu hanya mimpi."

"Seperti rumus X kuadrat Yashamaru-sensei, begitu?"

"Mungkin seperti itulah. Rasanya menyeramkan."

"Kupikir tidak semenyeramkan bayanganku."

"Ada seseorang yang mengejarku, lalu saat kupikir aku hanya bermimpi ternyata aku bertemu dengan orang itu di kehidupan nyata."

"Mimpimu cukup mengada-ngada, ya?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kan memang itu hanya mimpi."

"Lalu bagian menyeramkannya dimana?"

Hinata tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan bagian dimana ia mencium Naruto. Tidak akan mungkin.

"Lupakan saja. Kalau terlalu lama nanti Ramen Ichirakunya habis." Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Dan mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi kau mau meminjam catatan dari Miss Mitarashi saja?"

"Dari Yashamaru-sensei juga. Kalau bisa Hatake-sensei, terus—"

Hinata _speechless_. "Naruto-kun? Kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ya?"

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Baik. Aku pergi, Kaa-san."

Hinata berlari kecil menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Rok selutut dan rambut indigo gelap yang dikuncir _ponytail_ bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Dan pemuda berambut mencolok tersebut mengangguk sopan pada ibu Hinata yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kita langsung ke Ichiraku ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Naruto mengambil ponsel di saku celana kirinya.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis. Kupikir lebih menyenangkan jika bersama dengan teman."

"Yosh, kalau begitu akan aku temani." Sekali lagi, kepala berwarna mencolok itu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula hari ini aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman baikku. Baiklah, sekarang lewat sini."

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya harusnya lewat kesana?"

"Eh? Kita mau ke stasiun kereta kan?"

"Tokonya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Jadi kita tidak perlu berjalan jauh."

"Ya ampun, kau membuatku terlihat bodoh, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum tidak enak, "Gomen."

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, Hinata?"

"Sudah, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku dari tadi mencari tinta hitam tapi tidak menemukannya."

Hinata menatapnya bingung. Seakan mengerti arti tatapannya, Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat.

"Untuk temanku. Katanya karena aku pergi ke toko alat tulis ia minta agar aku membelikannya sebotol tinta hitam. Agar tidak perlu bolak-balik lagi membelinya."

"Oh, begitu. Rasanya tadiaku melihatnya di rak sebelah sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya. Kau bayar saja duluan."

Naruto berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Hinata, dan ia sendiri berjalan menuju kearah kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya. Dua buku tulis, tiga kuas berbeda ukuran, dan sepaket cat air. Lalu menyerahkan barangnya ke meja kasir untuk dihitung. Pintu toko terbuka. Seseorang memasuki toko dan berjalan melewati belakang Hinata.

"Semuanya 1.489 yen."

Gadis itu menyerahkan dua lembar uang 1000 yen, dan menerima kembalian serta sekantung belanjaannya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada rak dimana Naruto pergi tadi, dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya di luar.

**.**

**:: Dia © nubie ::**

**.**

"Yo, Hinata-chan. Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"

"Ah, tidak. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena sudah ditemani."

Hinata mulai berjalan, namun berhenti saat dirasanya Naruto tidak berada disampingnya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku." Ia berjalan menyusul Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menunggu. Jadi seperti apa temanmu?"

"Yang pasti bukan seperti dirimu. Tapi warna rambut kalian sama-sama gelap."

Hinata mendadak diam. "Apa rambutnya bermodel _spike_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Kau bercanda? Kurasa lebih mirip seperti _idol_ di majalah Ino. Walaupun masih lebih tampan wajahku."

Gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Nah itu dia orangnya."

Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toko alat tulis tadi. Dan Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya dengan napas tertahan seiring dengan langkah kaki orang tersebut yang semakin mendekati mereka.

'_Uchiha'_

"Sasuke, ini Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, ini Sasuke." Naruto menepuk pundak kiri seseorang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sebentar tanpa senyum dan menatap langsung pada Hinata, "Sasuke."

"Oi! Mana tanganmu? Tidak sopan berkenalan dengan seorang gadis semacam itu."

Sasuke lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan di saku celananya, "Kau?"

Tubuh gadis itu tidak bergerak. Hanya ada suara kecil yang membalas sapaan dari pemuda yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tebece-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Makasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :D**_

_**For :**_

**hqhqhq : wah makasih. Maunya sih gitu, tapi draft ini udah ada dari beberapa tahun lalu, dan aku juga belum pedekate langsung sama mas Toneri ini :( ntarlah ya kapan-kapan atau mungkin di chapter depan /eh**

**Bayangan Semu : Naruto-kun, Saskey-chan, toloong ada yang mau ngegampar dirikuu. Aduh, diriku jadi serem sendiri sama review kamyu :$**

**inuzukarei15 : aduh gatau ya slightnya gimana, tapi yang pasti ada slightnya tapi entah siapa, semoga chapter ini bukan misteri ya. Gomen, SasuInonya gak muncul di chapter ini :(**

**xoxo : sudah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya. :D**

**Hyuuga Asty-Nyan : udah dilanjut. Kalo di sistemnya sih "[Naruto U., Hinata H.] Sasuke U., Ino Y." ._.**

_**Gomen updatenya lamaaa banget, lagi banyak tes-ujian-tes-ujian soalnya hoho.**_

_**Aku cuma mau bilang kalau draft asli buat chapter ini sebenernya gak lebih dari 500 words, draft terakhir pula -_- aku juga rada lupa ending cerita yang ku konsepkan di awal aku buat ini juga gimana.**_

_**Atau emang lebih enak baca yang draft aslinya? Aku juga lebih suka yang isinya singkat, padat, jelas sih xD yang ini kayak datar aja gitu bacanya. :/**_

_**Di chapter dua ini udah jelaskah kira-kira ceritanya bakal kayak gimana ke depannya? Kalo aku sih belom /digoreng.**_

_**Becanda kok. Haha.**_

_**Betewe, berhubung disini Sasuke rambutnya gak model **_**spike**_** kayak anime, enaknya digimanain ya? Dimiripin sama idol Japan atau malah Korea? Kan rambutnya lebih terkesan rapi tuh xD**_

_**Akhir kata, kritik dan saran atau mau ngasih kue, just klik review. :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_

**en-u****be- i-e**


End file.
